The Demon Inside
by PrincessIxi
Summary: “DeathClan in the damned. We are the souls of cats who walk the pits of hell with no propose. Our war is always with StarClan.”


**One shot at Chainedsoul's past. Chainedsoul is my made-up Medicine cat of ShadowClan. I role-play him in my Neopets guild. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, The Warriors, but I do own every other cat in this story. (see end notes for more depth)

* * *

**

"Bubblekit!" Chainedsoul cried, as the silvery she-cat put her paws into some sap. "Don't touch that," the black and white tom pulled her free of the sap.

"Ew, why do you use this in healing?" The kit asked, her bubble rippled pelt stained with the yellow stuff.

"Well," the tomcat started to wash away the sap. "If you brake your leg, I can use this sap to make a splint," seeing the small kit didn't understand, he tried again. "If I get two pieces of wood, and stick them together, I can support the broken bone."

"Oh," Bubblekit wriggled as the medicine cat finished up his washing of her body.

"Don't go touching anything else!" He warned, his green eyes glittering warmly.

"Say, did you know my mother?" Bubblekit asked. She and her brother, Ripplekit, were orphans of ShadowClan. Their mother had died once they were three moons old.

"Oh yes," Chainedsoul mewed, his eyes misting over. "One of the finest hunters in the Clan. Why?"

"Hm, just wondered," but she had something on her mind. "You know my brother has a funny eye?"

"One eyes is blue, the other is black, yes?"

"That's right. Well, when our mother died, we mourned for to long, and nearly died. But she came to us. In the night. As a spirit of StarClan. She blessed us. My brother got his black eye, and he says he can see things in clouds and water. And even read Twolegs script!"

"And what did you get?" Chainedsoul asked.

"My gift of telling stories of the old. I want to know your story. The Elders say you just came from nowhere."

"Yes, I did," Chainedsoul sighed. "Alright, let me tell you."

* * *

A small black and white kit rolled over onto his back, purring. A white she-cat was lying next to her kit, licking his ears. He wriggled, and grinned. "Fox." She breathed, and the kitten looked up. "No matter how dark things may seem, there is always light. I want you to promise me. If anything happens to me, you will not vent your rage and anger to others."

Fox cocked his small head. "I'd never do that, mum." His mother still looked troubled, but didn't say a word. She looked out of their cage, and into the many more that lined the Pound. She could feel her time growing closer. One moon passed, and Fox grew stronger, and brighter.

His mother was growing more distance, but always loved him. One day, a strange smelling twoleg came up to their cage. Fox felt his mother stiffen, and bristle her fluffy pelt out. She hissed, as the twoleg tried to calm her with funny words. The cage door swung out, as the man put in two strong arms, taking his mother away from him. Wailing, Fox threw himself at bars. His mother looked over the man's shoulder. She smiled, as a pair of white doors swung shut on her image.

Never again would his mother come back to him. Fox had his nose pressed between the bars, waiting in vain for her to appear once more. To smell her sweet sent, and brush his body along her chin. He cried, day in and out. No twolegs took him. No one wanted a crying kit.

Finally getting a grip on the grim reality, Fox had to escape. His chance came. As a female twolegs opened his cage to bring in fresh water, he shot passed her, skidded on the shiny floor, and ran out of the sliding doors.

Fox padded the streets, going through garbage, trying to find help. Half of the cats turned up their noses, saying that more than enough problems. A few told him to find a nice twoleg, seeing as he was still cute and small. As evening dawned on his first day of freedom, Fox found a small box, and curled up in it, trying to gather the warmth round him. A shadow fell over his box. Glancing up, he saw a slim she-cat, with strange black markings round her urban eyes. Smiling, she purred.

"Are you alright?"

"No," Fox flopped his head down on his white tipped paws. "I've lost my mother, and I'm cold and hungry. I need help."

"If you want, you can join me and my Clan."

"Huh?"

"Come with me," with a flick of her slim tail, she beckoned him to follow. Getting back to his paws, he followed her slowly. The she-cat led him to a junkyard. Lights blazed at the chained entrance. Nimbly, she leaped over the fence, Fox scrambling behind her. A massive pile of rubbish was heaped up in the middle of the yard. Tin cans, scraps, boxes, paper, pens, bags, cloths, earth, stones, everything was here. Cats slunk round the edges of the yard; glowing eyes peered at him through dug out tunnels in the rubbish. All of them were lean, and tough. A large gray tom padded up to the slim she-cat.

"What do you have here, Blackbird?" He mewed to her, looking at Fox.

"He wants to join us, Collar," Blackbird mewed at once. Collar looked down at him.

"Alright. But you need to prove yourself. Leaf! Come here, bring a kit." As he spoke, cats were slinking towards them, forming a tight circle. Feeling nervous, Fox looked round. A patchy she-cat padded over to Collar, a small kit in her jaws. Smirking, the tom ripped the kit away from its mother. Leaf wailed, as Collar threw the kit down at Foxes feet. "Kill this kit. If you want to join us, kill it."

Fox looked down at the struggling scrap of life. Could he? He remembered he was alone in the world. Mother gone, nobody cared about him. What was there to lose? With a strangled mew, Fox caught the kit round the throat. The world span, as his ears pounded with the sound of his pulsing blood, and cheering of cats round him. Leaf was wailing something, and his vision was obscured with a splash of blood.

Fox backed away, looking down at the dying kit. He couldn't have done it… something wild and evil had taken away his soul, and put the demon in control. He looked at Collar. Smiling, the massive tom nodded. Blackbird padded towards him. "What is your name?"

"Fox."

"Welcome to PikeClan, Fox." She smiled. Fox smiled, feeling sick. Leaf had other plans. With a screech, she flung herself at Fox. Fox had to roll to one side to get out of her way. Blackbird pushed the howling mother away. Collar quickly pushed Fox away, and into a burrow, where he was to sleep. Blackbird snarled, as Leaf tried to avenge her dead kit. Slashing Blackbird across the face, the mother felt the slim she-cat pushing down on her throat. Her mad howls died, as her windpipe constricted. Blackbird started to claw at Leaf, tearing open her face, and ripping her throat open. The she-cat left Leaf to die.

Fox grew up in PikeClan, learning their ways. "To survive, you have to kill." Is what his foster-mother, Blackbird, had first told him. "And to kill, you must learn how. Seal away your heart, embrace your demons, lust in blood."

Fox shivered, not so sure.

Blackbird smiled cruelly. "You will learn. Remember, if you ever run away from us, we will chase you down, and kill you. Nobody backs away from the street cats," her last words trailed to a hiss, like bubbling lava. Foxes eyes were wide. "Attack me," she said suddenly.

Fox blinked. They were in a mangy alley way. "W-what?"

"Attack me. Think of me as a dog, or attacking stray," Blackbird growled, and bent down low. Fox bent as well. He was nervous. He didn't want to hurt his mother. But was she his mother? Blackbird lunged at him, and caught him round the face. Fox howled in agony, blood dripping down his chin. "Don't be a kittypet!" She hissed. "Attack back!" She lunged again. Fox jumped back, his body being pressed against the wall. The alley was small. Blackbird smiled, and pinned his shoulder to the wall. She bit his paws, blood spurting out. She scratched his belly, and clawed his face. Yowling like a demon, Fox finally attacked back. He pushed his paws at her face, and slashed down. Droplets of blood scattered the dirt, and Blackbird back away, licking her ruined face. "Better," she hissed, lashing her tail. "Aim to kill, not wound," Fox soon noticed that Blackbird blindly ran into the battle, and attacked bluntly. She didn't think twice about what she was doing. He learnt. Soon he memorised her style, and dodged her easily. She hissed in rage, lashing out every way. Fox felt her ivory claws barely missing each time.

He reared up, then clamped his jaws round her throat. She was a small cat, and he easily threw her in the air. He leaped up after her. He twisted in the air, and lashed onto the back of her neck. She yowled, as they fell back to earth. Fox landed heavily on her. It he was larger, her spine would have broken. "Stop!" She spat out dirt. Fox quickly go of her. Bloody, by happy with her son, she led the way back to the camp.

For the next few days, Fox fought with his mother, getting stronger. At six moons, he was aloud to go out and defend the camp. His heart grew hard, and he blocked out all emotions. When cats strayed into PikeClan territory, Fox would be upon them. Even kittypets suffered under his wraith. He enjoyed killing kittypets the best. He toyed with them. They were slow, fat and lazy. They didn't know how to fight.

For example;

Fox was stalking along a fence line; his lean body moving like shadows. He was going along the boarder ofhis territory. A small sooty pelted cat just happened to pass under him. Fox stiffened, and looked down. With a sniff, Fox register it was not PikeClan, but kittypet. He lunged down, and landed heavily on the little cat's back. With a squeal, the kittypet writhed, trying to see its attacker. "Don't, move," Fox said in a purring voice. "You are in, PikeClan territory."

"I-I didn't know!" It cried, fighting to get away from the fierce cat. "Please, let me go, I'll never come back."

"So sorry," Fox said, pressed the cats muzzle into the dirt. "We don't let kittypets go so easily," slowly, he sunk his claws into the kittypet's back. It yelped, and struggled. The struggling only made the claws go deeper. Fox got off the cat. The cat started to run. Fox easily loped after it. He heard the cat's harsh breathing. It was getting tired. Fox speed up, and tackled into the kittypet. It tumbled over and over. Fox raised a paw, and slashed down. Blood sprayed the ground, and the cat howled. Half it's face was mauled away. Fox let it stagger blindly around. He laughed nasality as the kittypet banged into a wall.

It put it's face on the ground, trying to rub the horrible burning feeling away. It didn't help. Fox started to get bored with the one injury. He leaped back at the kittypet. The cat tried to attack back, but it was to busy twitching in pain to do squat. Fox put his teeth on the sooty's ear, and pulled. It came away in a huge spurt of dark red. He spat the part of the ear out.

The kittypet was wailing in agony. It sat in the middle of the dark back alley, shivering like mad. Fox stalked toward it again. "Attack back," he hissed at it, flexing his claws. It twitched and moaned. "Well, if you won't, you won't be needing, this!" He struck like lightning. A sem split along the cats belly, and it fell apart. Blood glistened, and a few of its organs fell away. It tottered, then fell back, breathing with a rasp.

Fox stood over the slowly dyeing cat. He began to gauge its eyes out. It didn't have the energy to wail, moan, or even squeak. Fox scowled. He then slit its throat. Blood blossomed steadily. It soaked the ground like oil. Fox looked down at the still tom. Words from long ago filled his mind.

'_No matter how dark things may seem, there is always light. I want you to promise me. If anything happens to me, you will not vent your rage and anger to others.'_

His eyes filled with mist. Cats couldn't cry.

* * *

Blackbird came over to Fox. Fox was sitting on a pile of old newspapers. "Fox," she breathed, sitting next to him. "You're nearly, eight moons old. I want to teach you how to hunt."

And she did.

Fox would creep out at dusk, and hang round restaurants, and food stalls. When the owners weren't looking, he would steal something. Then run back to camp. Many times, he was caught, and almost beaten to death. But he always escaped. He had to act up to his name. Being sly and cunning as a fox.

As he turned to his first year, Collar came up to him. "Fox, you are ready to become a full warrior of, PikeClan."

Fox looked up, excitement flowing in his blood.

"To do this, you must kill one of your Clan members," Collar hissed, smiling. Foxes excitement turned icy. Kill one of his brothers? "Who will it be?" He asked, bending closer. He heard his own voice speaking.

"Blackbird."

* * *

The circle of cats formed again, like the night he had first joined. Blackbird was facing Fox. She wasn't looking scared. Fox thought that if he killed his mother, it would numb the pain of thinking that this was all wrong.

_'No matter how dark things may seem, there is always light. I want you to promise me. If anything happens to me, you will not vent your rage and anger to others.'_

"Heck," he spat, and looked at Blackbird. She blinked back at him, flexing her claws. He couldn't do it. He looked wildly at the circle. Cats were yowling in excitement, closing tighter, wanting the fight to start. Fox whirled round in a panic.

"What is wrong, young Fox?" Collar asked, his eyes eager for blood spill.

"I cant'," he whispered.

"What?" Collar was bristling, sure he was mishearing. A shocked ripple went through the crowed.

"I CAN'T!" Fox span round and leapt over the heads of the cats, sprinting for the only exit.

"Get him!" Agroup of cats started up a chase. Fox ran through the town. Twolegs turned, as the cats ran. Fox could see the end of the city. A forest. His breath was coming in rasps. His lungs tore and burnt his throat as sick bile threatened to come. He plunged into the forest. The street cats were hot on his heels. He weaved in and out of the trees and bushes. He scrambled over the scrubs, and fallen logs. A few cats lagged, and headed back to the city.

Fox still ran. He heard the panting on his heels, and ran even faster. It flew over the flat grass. All different smells rushed at his nose. The fresh air, the small creatures of the night. And cats. Many of them. The city cats started to run out of steam. Fox flashed over the Heathrow, and found his paws hitting sharp rocks. He looked up. A cave. He sprinted inside. It was the perfect place to hide. The outside noises were cut off at once. He sniffed. It smelt musty, and damp. Water dripped from pitch-black walls. Fox started slowly down the dirt path. He smelt ancient cat's smells. Cat seemed to come here often?

Light grew, and he found himself in front of a huge rock. There was a hole in the ceiling. As the clouds drifted away from the starry sky, the full moon shone down. It hit the giant rock. The rock was blenched a dazzling white. It danced round the cave, making Foxes fur glow silver. Time stood still, as Fox watched the moon rock. He padded forward. He sat down. Then looked at the rock. His eyes shone with starlight. It was peaceful. He closed his emerald eyes, and pressed his nose to the rock. It was icy cold, and he shivered.

He re-opened his eyes, wanting to look at the beautiful rock. But he was in a stunning glade. It was perfect. The fresh grass rippled in the no-existent breeze, and the circle of trees were all round him. He glanced at the night sky. His breath caught. It was so close; he could almost touch it. The stars throbbed, and glowed. He drank in the site, never wanting to forget it. The stars started to dance. They shimmered, and descend toward Fox. Ghostly spirits started to form. Cats. They smelt of fire and ice, and all the wild things of the night. It comforted him. They had star lit eyes, and star spangled pelts. "Am I dead?" He asked a small pure white cat, with deep blue eyes.

"No, you are touching the 'other side'." Said the white tom. "You're on the bridge of StarClan."

"StarClan?" He cocked his head.

Chuckling, the pure tom says. "When you die, you go to StarClan. When you look at the sky at night, you see Silverpelt, you know, that huge band of stars."

Fox nodded his eyes wide with wonder.

"But." The white tom looked sad. "If you have done bad things in your life, you go to DeathClan."

His voice faded, so did the glade. It misted away, and Fox was in complete blackness. He wondered for a while if he was back in the cave. But then he heard a hissing, like acid hitting the ground. It chilled him to the bone. He was falling, the wind whipping at his face. He broke through earth's crust, and found him self hitting a black rock. He staggered up. He was looking out into a sea of red, bubbling lava. The globs of red leaped into the air, if they were alive. That wasn't the only thing hissing. Shadows started to step away from the walls. Black shadows of spirit cats were looking at Fox. They eyes were like cold flames. They burnt into his very soul. He shrank away.

"DeathClan in the damned. We are the souls of cats who walk the pits of hell with no propose. Our war is always with StarClan." All the shadows spoke as one, as they slowly closed in on Fox. They pelts seemed to drip with tar. The black goo hit the lave they trod on with a hiss. One tom steeped away from the group. The tom was huge, with a grizzled muzzel.

"We have heard of your Sins, we come to claim you as ours," he stepped up onto the rock Fox was on. Fox breathing became rapid.

"It was, PikeClan!" He yowled desperately, backing away, feeling the heat of the lava at his paws. "They transformed me into a monster," the DeathClan cats licked their maws hungrily, their eyes burning brighter.

"Fox." The DeathClan tom cat breathed,but Fox didn't feel breath pass his ears.. "You killed with out a thought, your soul is chained to us."

A sudden hiss broke the ranks of the cats. A tom cat, larger even that the one before Fox, strode toward them. His fur was long, black as twilight. Eyes of a demon.

"Darkheart, what do you want?" Snarled the DeathClan cat.

"Give him a second chance," DarkHeart meowed. His voice was purring, and icy. You could hear the lust in it.

"Second chance!" The DeathClan cats started to laugh. "I see, just like your 'second chance'. Look were it landed you!" He sneered

"I didn't take, Pureheart seriously," there was deep sadness in Darkheart's eyes. "My host gave me a second chance to redeem myself," he spoke to Fox now. "But I abused the chance. Fox will not do that. His heart is clean, unlike mine. I possessed Pureheart, used him, I'm a demon. PikeClan used Fox. I do not believe he is evil. We all have demons inside us, he just happened to fight his," Darkheart suddenly pushed Fox up against the hot walls. He started to say in a deep growl. "By my power, I curse your name, so you will always remember your wrongs. Chainedsoul. As you go back to earth, you will go to a Clan named, ShadowClan, and beg them to let you be their new medicine cat. You will commit your self to healing, and never kill a cat again." Darkheart ran his rouge tongue over Foxes head, as if blessing him. Then he shoved Fox further backwards. Fox melted into the wall.

* * *

He woke with a jolt. The tom looked about himself. He was in the Mothermouth. Huh, how did he know that? Getting to his paws, he padded out of the cave.

Glancing back, Chainedsoul knew he would never forget DeathClan, nor Darkheart's words….

* * *

**The End**

**Chainedsoul's past. I felt so bloody special when I did this, cos nobody had put in things for the, Warriors, section. So I come back with this, and over 100 peeps have done their work in it. **

**So, do you see that little button in the corner? Go a head, press it, you know you want to review this! **

**Side note:**

**This is a list of my cats in the story (I role-play them, so don't steal them)**

**Chainedsoul- Medy cat of ShadowClan, cursed by Darkheart. **

**Bubblekit- Kit, Ripple's sister**

**Ripplekit- Kit, Bubble's brother.**

**Blackbrid- Street cat, deputy, and foster mother of Chainedsoul**

**Leaf- Street cat, queen**

**Collar- Street cat, leader**

**Pureheart- Cat of StarClan (the one that was talking to Chainedsoul), was Darkheart's host on earth, son of Heavenstar (leader of StarClan) **

**Wolfeye- Leader of DeathClan (the one talking to Chainedsoul)**

**Darkheart- Demon of DeathClan, possessed Pureheart, **

**TTFN!**

**-Ixi**


End file.
